Howling Mist: Ends That Tie
by Ice wind1
Summary: They thought the nightmare was over...they were wrong. The walls will be bloody by the end of the night, her hands will be stained. The Sequal to Howling Mist...has imerged from the fog. Read and Review. ...Welcome to the family
1. 9 Lives

(Why is this writing in italics?! . Well guys, what do i say to this...this idea's been floating around for a while and two people asked/wanted to see a sequal. So here it is the first chapter of Howling Mist 2, thanks to everyone that reviewed on the first one! You guys are awesome! ^^ Theres not a lot happening in this chapter...well i guess there a little. But i'll stop yapping and let you guys read! ^^)

Howling Mist: Ends That Tie

9 Lives

The soft beeping of a heart monitor, the slow breathing of an individual. The rest of the world stood deathly silent. The person stirred slowly sitting up, her crimson eyes sleepy and confused. The world was void of colour, white and black taking centre stage, she groaned her head hurting. Her pail bare feet touched the cold floor. The girl flinched from the cold, her feet making a slapping noise as she moved over to the door. She clung to the door frame, leaning out to check the corridor…it stood empty…devoid of any life. Carefully she came away from the frame, her hospital gown moved with her swaying ever so slightly with her movement.

Offices stood empty, rooms stood empty…her fear started to build. She came to the main doors, the parking lot empty and a drab grey. A thud came from behind, something wet started to touch the back of her heel. The girl slowly turned…her mind stood ablaze, she took a panicked step back. The body of a doctor lay in front of her, the gashes on his torso running deep his face a twisted mask of terror and fear. The bright red blood stood out on the white floor, slowly spreading out into a pool. She backed up terrified…she tripped over something falling to the ground. A mangled headless corpse lay next to her, she pushed it away heart etching into a fearful rhyme. She shot to her feet backing away. From nowhere slaughtered corpses started to fade into the world, spots of blood started to paint the walls red. A window pain burst on the main door, the girl covered herself as she was showered in shards of glass. It had been a sinister trick, her crimson eyes fell again on the car park…which was now scattered with limps, blood and dead bodies.

A small click carried down the corridor, she felt eyes on her. Her eyes fell on something…a black coated wolf, it's white eyes watching her. The girl took a very slow step back…the wolf gave a low growl it's frame lowering…eyes starting to glow a blood red. She turned running, the wolf snarled giving chase. She ran not daring to look back her mind set on the staircase she was heading toward. The leapt and skipped around over the shattered corpses that seemed to paint themselves into the world. Her bare foot touched the stair, she sprinted up vaulting over the bar at the top. The wolf was behind her every step of the way, it leapt at her foot as she vaulted to safety…only missing my near inches. She bolted down one of the random corridors leaving the wolf scratching at the barrier at the top of the staircase.

Frantically she searched for a hiding place, arms outstretched she barged into an office. She tripped landing with a thud on the floor, the door swung shut…a bloody handprint forming on the inside. She sat up eyes drawing down from the door…her hands were coated in blood. Spots of blood painted themselves on her hospital gown, she spat an unpleasant taste filling her mouth…a red dot landed on the floor. She stood up coughing, spitting…anything to rid herself of the foul taste. The lock on the door gave a resounding click…

"……_**You'll learn to like it…"**_ She moved around, whispers starting to fill her ears. _**"…We all learn to like it…**_" The twisted voice struck fear into her _**"…Look…it's already found you…"**_ There came a growl…

Her eyes drew to the window, edges of her vision starting to blur from fear. Something dark sat at the bottom of the window…its form rose. She backed away flattening herself against the wall, the dark figure slaughter painting in the corridor with a single flicker from the light. The thing growled eyes glowing red, she froze…the glass shattered as it jumped through.

…Welcome to the family. Images raced through her head, the blood, the fear, friends faces. The mirror, herself covered in blood. Her bloody hands…the flickering image of herself in the mirror…and the black wolf that stood in her place.

Paine shot up, brow drenched in sweat. Something touched her on the shoulder, she flinched turning quickly to it.

"Wow! Easy!" Gippal removed his hand.

Paine scanned the room, the heart monitor beep slowly in the corner. Yuna, Rikku and Tidus were slumped on a couch sleeping. Gippal clear his throat gaining Paine's attention.

"They've never left the room…" Gippal smiled lightly "Everyone's been coming to check on you"

"Check on me?" Paine felt her head spin, her body protested against her moving she lay back down.

"Yeah. You've been out for week…" The voice came from the doorway, Baralai stood with a two hot chocolates in his hand. "Guess you wont be wanting anything to drink just now huh?" He chuckled placing the extra on Paine's bedside.

"Ah the man of the moment! This lucky man only walked away with a burst testicle! And here's poor old me with my arm in a sling!" Baralai threw Gippal a glare, Gippal sighed. "Geez, just trying to make her laugh…don't need to take it so seriously"

Baralai shook his head, taking a sip of his drink. "I only had a couple of cuts and bruises that all!" He slapped Gippal hand away from the drink, Gippal gave some sort of growl his plan 'Operation: Tactfully-steal-hot-chocolate' foiled. "So…how are you feeling?" Baralai mentally kicked himself.

"…Like sin…" Paine's body seemed to scream with pain at the slightest movement. She was covered in bandages.

The boys' eyes drew down to the floor. Gippal gave something between a sniff and a sob, Baralai just idly stared at his drink.

"…We almost lost you Doctor P…" Gippal's voice was barely above a whisper. "Once getting you here…twice in the theatre…"

The memories started to play like a old movie, Gippal felt his heart starting to tear in two…he wanted to forget that night in the rain.

"_Yunie!!" Rikku's panicked voice came from the back of the car, Yuna turned. "She's not breathing!!"_

_The car quickly stop, Yuna and the others quickly going round to the back. They laid her on the ground, Lulu started CPR. Minutes past, Lulu and Wakka desperately trying to coax a pulse out of the still Paine._

"_Come on Doctor P…" Rikku gave a very small jump on the spot, Lulu and Wakka started to slow…Wakka starting to cry as he pushed on her chest._

"_Don't you give up Paine!" Gippal quickly kneeled down beside her, his sling coming undone as the binding snapped. His arm fell limp, his ear shot to her chest…nothing. "Come on Paine" He pushed her chest with his good arm, he counted three then went back to her chest…nothing. "Again" Lulu pushed in a breath, he pumped again then listened…still nothing. "Again!" Lulu again pressed in a breath between Paine's cold lips, a tear landing on her cheek. Gippal pushed again, his ear returning to her chest…nothing. "AGAIN!!" Gippal roared his eyes flooding with tears. Tidus took over, Baralai trying to keep everyone strong. "Breath Paine!!" Gippal pushed again "BBBRREEEEEAAAATTTHHHHH!!!" He started pushing harder, tears sliding down his cheeks. "DYING IS NOT AN OPTION PAINE! NOW BREATH DAMN YOU!!" Still she lay still, despite the breath Tidus gave her. "DAMMIT PAINE! YOU'VE NEVER WALKED AWAY FROM ANYTHING IN YOUR LIFE!! NOW BREATH!!" Gippal slammed a fist on her chest. Paine gasped for breath air…Gippal sat back tears flowling freely._

_Baralai softly placed a hand on the glass, the many surgions were closing up wounds. A shrill beep came from the monitor._

"_Heart failure! Blood pressure dropping!" He felt his heart sink._

"_Ten CC's of adrenaline!" They all watched the monitor, the beeping started back up…moments passed…the shrill beep sounded again, the green mountains becoming a single line. "We're losing her!"_

"_Charged!" They touched pads to her chest "Clear!" Her body raised up then sank. The monitor beeped…then went dead. "Clear!" She shook violently…a single beep came again. "Charging…Clear!" Nothing came…just the long single line and the shrill beep._

_Baralai stormed out the room, his mind laying out a map for him. He barged into the operation theatre, one tried to stop him but he slipped past. Baralai began trying to start her heart._

"_You!" He looked at one of the nurses "Hit her again!"_

_The nurse placed the pads on her chest "Clear!" Paine jolted…the pulse went up then sank._

"_Come on Paine you can do it! Again!" The nurse replaced the pads_

"_Clear"_

_Her form shook again…the line held steady. Baralai pressed again._

"_Don't you do this! Don't you dare do this to us Paine!" He backed off "Hit her again!"_

"_Charging…" The pads once again charged…and again they failed._

"…_Get out of here…" Baralai swatted away the pads replacing them with his own pumping. "Come on Paine…this is nothing! This is nothing Paine!" A hand touched his shoulder._

"…_She's gone son…" The surgeons voice was low carrying sympathy for him._

"_She's not dead!! Don't say it!!!" He backed off, leaving Baralai to alone. "You don't get to quit!! You don't get to leave us alone!!" Baralai snatched an adrenaline syringe, he gave her it watching the screen intently…it still held steady. "Yevon damn it Paine!" Baralai pulled at his hair "DON'T GIVE UP ON ME!!" He pushed frantically tears streaming down his face, the surgeons and nurses looked to feeling his pain. "Come on I don't want to be the only one sitting in the library at break…" He gave a open mouthed smiled looking down at her, the long tube in her mouth was still pumping in air. "It's doesn't end here! You're going to die an old women nice and warm in her bed! Come on Paine! Don't give up on me!! YOU DON'T GET TO GIVE UP!!!" He grabbed the pads turning them up to the max power setting "DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Paine shook…_

"_We have a pulse!" Baralai turned to the screen, the line had started moving up. "Heart beat raising! Blood pressure raising! Heart beat returning to normal and holding stable!"_

Paine sat silent…the tale coming to an end. The boys watched the floor…Paine felt a tear fall from her cheek a smile gently easing out across her face. Her hands came up to her eyes, a small sniff escaped her as the tears started to raise.

"Paine?" Baralai couldn't hide the concern in his voice.

"Doctor P?" Gippal rose his seat holding out his hand a little, unsure of how he could help her.

Paine sniffed, fighting to keep her eyes dry. _Guess I'm not a strong as I think I am…Thank you…thank you so much._ Gippal and Baralai comforted her.

(Fixed it! Yahoo no more italics! :3 Anyway that's it for the first chapter i hope everyone enjoyed it, I had alot more fun than i thought i would with this...I usually find starting stories hard ^^' Feel free to review and in till the next chapter guys! Bye byee! :3)


	2. Get This Party Started!

(Yay! I finally finsihed this chapter! :3 I had soooo much trouble writing this chapter, kept not having any ideas, felt that my writing had slipt, and not being in the mood to write at all. But hey i got through it :3 Take that chapter! XD Hopefully this wont happen agan ^^'. Anyway, my original idea for this chapter was to have the hostpital getting attacked by werewolfs and Paine needs to escape but i scrapped that after a few lines plus i thought it was bad. I mean the first Howling Mist was all about suspence and tension, and this one seemed to be heading in the action horror...so the idea was scrapped. So i've jumped back to what you guys loved about the first one...least i think ^^' So with out further ado, i give you the second chatper of Howling mist 2! Enjoy!)

Get the Party This Started!

The long drive stood in darkness, the sound of the wind howling through tree branches. A long shadow watched from a window its form unmoving. Loose leafs blew around the front drive and danced in the road, their dance going unseen in the pitch black. Long slithers of light began to creep in on the darkness, swallowing the sprites whole as other flee in terror. Something rumbled behind the light, it's voice booming and monstrous as it rolled along the road. The shadow by the window danced its movement showing panic, it disappeared behind the curtain as the house stood in silence once again. The thundering monster pulled into the drive…it's noise slowing to a sudden halt.

"Ah…Ok…that's not suppose to happen ya?" Wakka jumped out his car, Paine and Lulu skilfully stepped out.

"I told you if you kept doing that you'd stall it…" Lulu shook her head moving to the front door, Wakka abandoned his ride floating to Lulu's side.

Paine fiddled with her keys as she selected one and placed it in the lock. The door swung open as her wrist turned, the three stepped inside the dark domain.

"Home sweet hom-"

"SURPRISE!!!" Paine almost suffered a heart-attack as she flipped the switch.

Just sprung from their hiding spots Yuna, Rikku, Tidus, Nooj, Gippal and Baralai were all grinning from ear to ear. Paine looked set to tear the six limp from limp.

"Happy get out of hospital day!" The six finished nervously each emitting their own nervous laugh…Paine's expression softened.

"You were all in on this?" Paine raised an eyebrow to Lulu and Wakka "How long?"

"Three weeks ya!" Wakka gave happily as Lulu moved past him. "We wanted to do something special for you ya!" Wakka rested a hand on Paine shoulder give her some sort of Wakka hug/comfort.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Rikku came barrelling into the room a bowl of popcorn over her head. "Let's get this party STARTED!!" The house erupted into cheers.

The night drove on as the house was alive with activity, spooked screams of terror as horror movies played. Insane fits of laughter as comedies lightened the heart or as Rikku and Gippal made fools of themselves. Drunken conversation's between Gippal and Nooj, general shenanigans with Rikku and clumsy moments with Tidus.

Intent and statuesque Gippal and Nooj stared at each other. Eyes unmoving…unblinking. Yuna and Rikku both took a handful of popcorn trying their hardest to make as little noise as possible. Nooj fought back the urge to blink he was not losing, Gippal fought the urge to take a swig from his beer. The two were locked in staring combat the ultimate test of ones drunken endurance. Tidus and Wakka were busy ordering a pizza to care, they'd been driving the shop nuts with constant reorders. Lulu and Paine were just ignoring the drunken battle going on behind them, both to engrossed in a random horror show.

Yuna's ears peeked at something…the faintest sound. A low scratching came from the front door…and her blood ran cold as a howl sounded. Paine quickly moved to the door her hand twisting on the handle, Yuna's heartbeat skyrocketed…she wasn't really going to? The door opened, rushed steps came in…something large jumped onto Yuna's lap.

"Saya!" Came Paine's sharp call. Yuna blinked as the thing left her with a wet face. "Sorry Yuna…she gets excited when other people are around" Paine was patting a fluffy grey coated animal.

"Oh! Hello there!" Lulu pulled the bowl she had a little higher as the thing jumped at her playfully. "You never said you had a dog." Lulu patted it on the head.

Paine gave a small laugh then tapped her thigh, Saya came over to her. "Well…" Paine started ruffling Saya's coat "She's a half breed. Two thirds Wolf, one third Husky. Isn't that right girl!?" The blue eyed Husky gave a joyful bark, Paine smiling from ear to ear.

Rikku came right over, Yuna took a little while to come over clearly unnerved by the encounter…memories of that misty night had started to play. Brought back to life by that haunting howling…

"Pizza's here!" Tidus practically jumped away from the window as the red van made parked in the driveway. He wasn't there to see the driver climb out…then be snatched away by some dark figure.

Saya's ears dropped…she gave a low growl eyes fixed on the front door. "Saya?" Paine raised an eyebrow to her dogs strange behaviour.

"Take it she's not done that before huh?" Tidus's hand froze on the door handle, Paine shook her head. "Maybe it's just the delivery guy…like how dogs are suppose to chase postman!" A large shadow stood unnoticed behind the door barely visible through the small pain of glass…it moved away as Lulu came through.

Saya leapt at the door barking like mad, Tidus backed away.

"What type of pizza did you and Wakka order?" Lulu's gaze fell on Tidus.

"Uhhhh…pepperoni" He gave a small shy smile. Lulu just shook her head.

A sudden crash of glass came from outside, the teens exchanged worried looks among each other.

"Woooooohoooo! Doggies!!!" Came Gippal's cry from the living room taking away all seriousness from the moment…and also waking Nooj.

"Baralai!" Baralai popped his head round the top of the stairs "Could you hold onto Saya for minute?" He gave a nod to Paine's question as he bounded down the stairs.

Paine disappeared into the kitchen, after a few seconds of rummaging through draws she reappeared with a torch in hand.

"What's with the torch?" Nooj was using the wall for support, looking a lot more sober then he was a few minutes ago.

"Someone might be trying to break in…plus I can't see to good in the dark now can I?" Paine flicked the torch on and off then pulled the door open.

"Hey! Wait! I'll come with you!" Yuna quickly followed Paine out into the night.

The round spot of light flashed back and forth cutting through the darkness. The red pizza van stood still on the driveway…carrying no signs of a driver. The light shone through the dirty glass as the two girls came closer…one of the windows had been busted in. Paine and Yuna exchanged a worried look…what sort of driver breaks their own window? Yuna looked in through the window, the keys were still in the ignition. Paine ushered back a sigh as a slow mist started to creep in, it had looked like it would have been a beautiful night. Paine's train of thought stopped there as her torch caught something in its light. The two moved forward carefully…the red shone in the light…the two's imagination's ran away with them.

"…What is it?" Yuna couldn't stop the trembling in her voice.

Paine chuckled lightly "Free pizza" The torch fell on the slightly opened pizza box, Paine picked it up…something wet touched her finger. "…Geez…" Paine flipped the wet stuff of her hand.

"What's wrong?" Yuna watched as Paine made a twisted face of disgust.

"Nothing…just something on the box. Maybe the grease started to seep through from being on the grass…" Yuna gave a small giggle.

Something caught in Paine's vision…something at the edge of the torchlight…something red. Paine focused the torch on it…following the trail up…to the bloody remains of the deliveryman. Twisted bone and torn flesh fell about the shattered remain, the face was a twisted mask of terror, fear and agony. Something gave a low growl as the light caught its hand, the entralls sliding around in them…there came a snarl.

"RUN!!" Paine grabbed Yuna's hand pulling her horrified friend along

The two turned bolting as the thing took after them, they dashed past the truck minds ablaze with fear. The two slammed into the front door.

"OPEN THE DOOR! OPEN THE DOOR!!" Yuna's fists pounded on the wood her voice full of fear.

The door swung open. Yuna stumbled in, Paine slammed the door closed pushing locks into place…there came a thud from the other side of the door.

"Hey! Hey! Pizza!" Gippal picked up the box totally oblivious to Yuna crying and Paine looking like she'd seen sin. "Oh man…pepperoni" Gippal sighed.

There came a howl…the teens watched each other eyes filling with fear. Other howls followed as the mist pulled in outside…

_**The nightmares…have returned…**_

(I hope the wait was worth it and sorry for the long babble at the top, just wanted to give a bit of insight you know? :3 Special thanks to Yuna of Besaid for reviewing, i sorta cleaned up and got this out for here ^^ And for everyone else that enjoyed the first one ;). Feel free to review and intill the next chapter guys, bye byee :3 Special thanks you Yuna of Besaid for spotting a typo, cause Lulu would have bashed me if she saw that word in the same sentence as her XD)


	3. The Last Report

(Heya everyone! I'm not dead! XD Sorry this is soooo late, but i figured i should go enjoy summer while it was there plus i had a new console and games to distract me :3. Sorry to anyone who's been waiting with baited breath for this...you probably sufficated long ago T.T Anyway! I'm surprised i even had ideas for this chapter and im kind of sad its short but better to advance the story and give myself something to work with. I'll button it now so you can read now, Enjoy!)

The Last Report

It was a sight they thought forgotten…the look of fear paralysing the eyes and crossed boards over windows. Doors sealed shut with nails and reinforced with random clutter.

"So what now?" Paine let her hammer drop from her hand landing with a soft thud on the white carpet of the living room. She massaged her neck clearly stressed, eyes a mixture of confusion, fear and worry.

"Well…" Wakka rubbed his chin "We could always call for help ya?"

Rikku instantly dug out her mobile from her pocket, triumphant she dialled the emergency services…only to have it die on her half way through punching in the keys. Rikku blinked blankly…

"Not charged?" Gippal stammered the booze still having an effect on him.

"…Oh Poopie!" Rikku slumped defeated

Kupo!! Kupo!! Head's turned at the strangely familiar noise, Yuna sat with a blushed face…she'd forgot to change her ring tone beforehand. Yuna fished into her little side bag, the mobile flicked to life with a final 'Kupo!' before she placed it against her ear.

"Hello?…Hi dad. No we're inside, why? Hang on" Yuna glanced around the room "Uh, where's the remote?" Paine threw it across the room. "Ok, love you dad…bye!"

"Why didn't you ask for help!?" Tidus shifted into the centre of the room feeling uneasy being anyway near the main hall.

Lulu settled her gaze on Tidus "Think about it…if Yuna's father was to come here, he wouldn't make it to the front door…he'd be torn to shreds…"

The TV screen flicked to life, the news channel swaying into sharpness.

"**Bizarre murder cases have been reported across the region or the span of the past few weeks. It is believed to be the work of several disturbed individuals as the victims bodies were found missing several limps. Victims were mostly found mutilated and beyond recognition…evidence also points to cannibalism as several deep teeth marks were found on all bones of the victims. Police reports state that there is a flowing pattern between the murders, police believe that the killers may be looking for someone. The group prays on packs of small or lone travellers, it is recommended that if you must travel then travel in group bigger or around nine people**."

"_**Their looking for you love…"**_ Paine blinked, the twisted voice uttering from nowhere. _**"All those people slaughtered just to find the smallest clue which could lead them to you. Doesn't it make you all warm and fuzzy inside?"**_ An image of herself flashed, covered in blood a wicked smile playing its lips. _**"…It's going to be on hell of a party Painie girl!"**_

"Paine?" She snapped from the nightmarish stop of time, Wakka was watching her hand on her shoulder. "You ok ya?"

Paine gave a small nod, Wakka turned his attention back to the news report. _What was that just now? Felt like something was pulling me away…and that voice…sounded like me…_

"**We go now to our live news crew with Diana Chambers, who are currently following officers to a possible murder scene. Diana?"**

The news reporter is standing some ways back from serveral police officers making their way up to a red van…the house windows are boarded up. "**Brian we're standing in front of what could be the scene of the eleventh murder this week. Residents here have seemed to take extreme precautions as you can see behind me the house windows have been boarded entirely**."

Something sparked in Nooj's mind "…That's right outside!"

Gippal and Rikku flew over to the windows "Yeah, he's right! News van is parked right outside!"

"We got to warn them ya!!" Wakka took a small glance at the screen, the reporter was heading over to somewhere near the garage.

Paine shot to her feet "Yuna! Tidus! Stay here and tell us where their going!" The two gave a small nod.

Three familiar faces appear on screen, Paine, Lulu and Baralai thrash their arms around trying to caught the reports attention. She just seems to give a chuckle "**Seems the local youth have decided for some screen time. Officers have began to search the surrounding area, but this reports feels thankful to the three youngsters in what could be a dangerous environment**."

"Their not getting it!" Paine almost punched the window out as Tidus's voice carried through to the kitchen. How could they be so stupid?

"MOVEMENT!! Get them out of their guys!!" Gippal watched in horror as the shapes quickly moved around the clearing…he caught a glimpse of a limp corpse being dragged back into the surrounding wood.

There was a sickening thud and a gasp from the TV, the camera slowly came down as Yuna covered her eyes. A dark furred arm was reaching through the stomach of the cameraman, his breathing became erratic as he began gasping for air. His feet lifted from the ground as a growl came from behind, the arm pulled through and out his left side leaving a gaping hole as he was lifted higher. The camera fell back betraying the eyes of the killer, yellow…feral…full of hate and murder. Something tore in two with a wet slap, the camera fell into the wet dew grass showing the horror of the reporter being dragged away by her heels…her screaming was put to rest out of sight.

A moment of silence pasted in the house, the teens staring into space…the lives they had tried to save…had been snuffed out.

"**I…I…We seemed to have lost-"** The TV was turned off.

(Well that's it unfornunatly - -' I really am sorry it's so short and i thought about writing two chapters but im wanting a little more time to think for just now, dont want to spoil this for anyone who loved the first one ^^. Bye guys, hope everyone of you enjoyed your summer! Feel free to review and let me know what you think. Bye!)


	4. Hope in the Darkness

(Been a while hasn't it? ^^'' Well there is one thing i need to say about this chapter...well maybe three things. Firstly, overall im sorry that the story is going at a snails pace I knew i should have started it as soon as i finished the first one! Second, im sorry it's so short i'll try and make up for it in the next chapter since things are going to pick up from now one ^^. Lastly, I got really hard up on ideas and well there is alot of comady in this chapter XD I got sooo bored writing straight horror and the first Howling Mist had humour in it so i went a little nuts ^^'''. If you guys like it please say, it was a breath of fresh air writing some humour :D. I'll button it so you guys can read :3 Enjoy!)

Hope in the Darkness

_Light…the light that stood alone in the darkness. We of mortal blood fear the one thing we can't wonder about…the fear of death. I have peered into deaths eyes…and I still fear death…_

Squeaking boards and whispered voices, small sounds that carried in the silence of the house. Shadows passed outside, sharp minds analysing the all but frail structure of the house. The deadly game of chess, as two sides danced to outsmart one another.

"That's downstairs boarded up!" Gippal came bounding up the stairs from the basement.

"Just tell the whole neighbourhood won't you…" Nooj cringed his head aching from his hangover. "Why do I have to get drunk at the worst possible time?"

Paine smiled a ghost of a smile "Could be worse…" Nooj's full attention fell on her. "You could be drunk, outside and think you're a fish."

Rikku's mind painted out the mad scene. Nooj crawling on the wet grass, bottle of booze in hand. The shadows slowly moving in on him intent on making the kill. He flips onto his back taking a long drink from the ridiculously oversized bottle of rum. They creep in…slowly closing the killing floor around their unsuspecting victim. The man flips over, his booze leaking out over the already wet grass.

"Ah…" Nooj slurs in his drunken stupor. "Wh-why is the rum always gone?" He smiles to himself stupidly, amused at his own little joke.

It's then he feels the warm breath on his back.

"Leblanc!" He swings round, grabbing one of the werewolves around the neck. "I-I hic! Know you wouldn't let me, hic! Let me go to this party alone…hic!" One of the Werewolves looks at the other…the other just shrugs. "In the name of Yevon! Leblanc! Hic! You've gone natural!!" Nooj gives the Werewolf's fur a ruffle. The look on its face says it all 'Get this psycho off me!' one of them manages to swat the booze away from Nooj. "Nooooo!!" Nooj drops to his knee, unaware of the menacing growling growing around him. "Why?!" The man starts to breakdown tears flowing down his face "Why do the good always die so young!! Hic!" Nooj starts to sob into the grass uncontrollably…now the Werewolf's are even more confused.

One of the Werewolf's closer to Nooj, the man looks up at it with tears in his eyes. He sits up as it hands him a tissue and sits down beside him, in the distance you can see the others facepalm. Times drags on as Nooj goes into a drunken speech about how the world is falling apart and global warning was cause by his uncle farting out his window. Well after a fair twenty minutes of this rant Nooj finally notices how much trouble he's in. Luckily the pack have woken up, minus little Jim who can be seen in the background twitchy from a drug overdose.

"Look!!" Nooj announces almost loosing balance and falling flat on his ass. "A young supple wolfgirl in the woods over there!"

The packs ears stand on end as they feverishly turn round…only to find it's Icicle dress as Krystal from Star Fox…

"Muwhahah!!!" They turn back round only to find Nooj trying to do the worm…yes he's trying to escape doing the worm. "Now I will escape for my devilishly cunning plan has foiled you into bevelling a mere human girl to be a wolf!! Muwhahaha!!" The wolf's watch in stunned silence as the man gets tired and starts flopping away like a fish.

Rikku shakes her head, the daydream muddling up and vanishing as she comes back to reality. Funny thing was it wasn't too hard to picture Nooj doing something like that. The group chuckled lightly as the scenario began to play in each of their minds. The grim atmosphere beginning to lighten as light humoured ideas began to flow.

"Imagine this turned into one of those over the top Anime's!" Baralai smiled leaning forward in his seat.

"You fighta well Baralai san!" The Aplha Werewolf clapped his hands, mouth out of synch with his voice actor. "But you die here today…" We see all the gang are tied up in the background…so it's one of those 'I must fight to save my friends' moments.

"Oh…But I no die! Because," There's a huge pause for tension as Baralai lifts his battered face…thought it's ruined by Gippal bursting his bubblegum in the background. "I havea learned, the FORBINNEN TECHANIQUE!!"

"Nota the FORBIDDENA TECHANIQUE!!" The Alpha puts his block up as Baralai lets this long blast of energy. Again the tension is ruined as Baralai misses and vaporises some randomly passing granny trying to cross the street.

Yuna pops her bubble gum as Baralai makes a pissed off five year old sound for missing.

"Then I have no choice." Insert some random epic Anime music here as Baralai leaps into the air. "FALCON!!!!" The arts style changes to some really hard-edged serious style that picks out all the edges in Baralai's face. "PUNCH!!!" There's a huge over the top explosion as Baralai's fist connects with the Alpha Werewolves face and a high pitch Yuna shouting Baralai's name as the picture fades to black.

"Wow…you even gave it a cliff-hanger!" Yuna bounced in her seat "Next time on 'Baralai the Monster Hunter Z!' The final battle ends!" Lulu cracked a smile as Yuna went on to do a little theme song.

"Oh! Oh! I got one!" Rikku nearly shot off through the roof she raised her hand so fast.

Slowly the bedroom door creaked open…the sound of a clawed foot following. They watched…terrified as the hulking mass of fur moved into the room. Yuna squirmed as it drew closer to the groups hiding place, Gippal placed his hand over her eyes. It gave a growl, arms grabbing the cupboard frame violently. The sliding door splintered under the force, wood shavings going everywhere. The thing growled as the terrified teens tried desperately to hide themselves. The maw held itself in front of Gippal, eyes perching him…limps freezing in fear. Yuna gave something between a whimper and a sob, her fate and the others clearly known to her. Rikku suddenly popped up from the back.

"Imma firin mah lazar! BWAAAAA!!!!" The Werewolf was blown away in an intense flash of light and sound.

Laughter erupted from the room, Paine doubling over in tears as she fell off her chair. Gippal, Baralai and Wakka using each other for support.

"Co-could always make Yuna gravity cat!" Tidus fought to take a breath, most of it leaving him in his fit of laughter. "Just have her raise up…Gravity cat not amused!" The group fell deeper into laughter.

Yuna laughed sweetly "I are serious cat! This are serious threads!" Tidus fell off his chair he was laughing so hard.

The laughter drew outside, into the still night. Someone gurgled, a sickly thud following as entrails fell into the grass. Pairs of ears perked up, heads turned towards the house…the pack growled.

_I fear the reaper…_

( I still hate that first sentence T T originaly they were going to start in the basement with the power out, or where going to go down into the basement when the power was cut, i just cant remember XD. Anyways, that's it for just now. I'm so sorry for the mega slow updates Been low on ideas and busy with collage. Oh, on a special note i might have something cooked up for you guys for halloween :3 But it's not finished and im swithering on a few things - - You might so two stories from me for halloween, but dont know yet X3. Feel free to review and tell me what you think ^^ And stay safe kiddies :D Bye bye!)


End file.
